


bottles of soju

by eunlu



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunlu/pseuds/eunlu
Summary: kyungwon had the amazing idead to bring six bottles of soju to their dorm





	bottles of soju

**Author's Note:**

> hello. it's my first time trying to write a fanfic. i love 2kyungbin to death. english isn't my first language so i'm sorry for any mistake and the bad grammar and the lack of better words to describe the situations.

The two of them were giggling about something random on internet. Yebin couldn’t stay away from Minkyung... literally. Her hands were all over the other girl but Minky never complied about it. To be honest, she loved that. She loved how affectionate Yebin could be. 

\- I’m here! – a strong voice came from the corridor. Seconds after Kyungwon put her blonde head inside of the room with her arms behind her body with something hidden. – I have a surprise!

\- What? What is it? – Yebin was the first to ask. She was so curious but she couldn’t help herself. In a moment she was with her arms around Minkyung and in the next moment she got up, going after Kyungwon. 

\- Wait, wait. You’re too impatient miss Kang. – the blonde said.  
\- Yeah, Kyungwon-ah. Show us what you’ve got. – it was Minkyung’s turn. Kyungwon took a deep breath and show them what she was hiding: a box with six bottles of soju. Yebin screamed and Minkyung dropped her jaw. – What the hell?

\- So... I thought it would be fun to drink since Nayoung unnie and the other girls aren’t here. – she said as if she was an innocent baby. Yebin was acting like one, though. Jumping happily around the tall girl. 

\- I AM SO HAPPY! – she said. 

\- That’s wrong. We can’t do this. – Minkyung said unsure but Kyungwon put the box on the bed and put her arms around her friend’s shoulders.

\- It’s ok, unnie. Only us are here. Even the managers are on their rooms. If we stay calm while drinking, nothing will happen. – Kyungwon’s words were soft. Minkyung hated when she did that because she was weak for soft Kyungwon. Yebin hugged them both.

\- Let’s go unnies. It’s been awhile since we last drank soju. – the smaller said and the older laughed at her excitement. 

\- Ok. It’s ok. But don’t give me problems. I’m responsible for you two this week.

\- yay, Kim Minkyung, you’re worried about everthing. Let’s have some fun. – Kyungwon said and Yebin agreed with her thumb up. She was the first to get a bottle. 

[...]

They were so happy. The three girls were lying on the ground laughing like crazy. Even though they only had two bottles for each, it was enough to make them a little out of their minds. Minkyung had said something very funny that they couldn’t remember anymore. Once the laughs died, the silence made that room its home.

\- Have you ever kissed a girl? – Yebin asked suddenly. If it was possible, the room was even more in silence with all of them holding their breaths. The first to speak was Minkyung.

\- Yeah, once. – She said in a low voice. Kyungwon turn herself to Minky’s and Yebin’s side.

\- Same. You? – Kyungwon asked Yebin. The older were looking now at the younger.

\- No... I never kissed someone. – she said awkwardly and Kyungwon and Minkyung looked at each other. Silence.

\- Never? – Minky asked and her voice was more like a whisper. Yebin shake her head. She didn’t know what was happening, but she was feeling hot. 

The smaller girl always knew that she wasn’t into guys. That was so obvius. Because of that she never kissed someone. In the school her friends were more interested in kissing the boys. It was hard for her in the beginning because she didn’t understand what was happening but when she realized that she was interested in girls things were more easier to deal with. Her trainee period was essential for her grown, but she never had the courage to speak about her feelings. Until now. Kind of. The alcohol made her brave.

\- Do you wanna kiss me? – Minkyung asked again and Yebin’s heart almost jumped off her mouth. What the hell was happening right now and why she said “yes” without thinking about that first? Things were out of control. She saw Minkyung and Kyungwon smiling at each other and in the next second Minkyung was leaning in Yebin’s direction. Her head closer, closer, closer. Her smelled like flowers and her eyes were like to universes deeping Yebin in. 

And it happened.

Minky and Yebin were kissing. 

At first was a soft peck, but the two bottle of sojus were the necessary force to make the kiss get deep. It was the time of Yebin’s life that didn’t last too much. Minkyung broke the kiss with a sweet and devilshy smile.

\- My turn. – Kyungwon said. She took Minkyung’s jaw with her left hand pushing the girl's head to her direction. They kissed so naturally that Yebin started wondering if they had done that before. Probably. Yeah. The younger was feeling like she was about to die. She close her legs together because she was feeling weird things in her down parts.

It took an eternity, but the olders broke the kissed and Kyungwon turned to Yebin’s side with flames in her eyes. The smaller understood faster now what was about to happen and she was waiting for that moment. The blonde girl leaned over the rapper and they start kissing. Now Yebin knew what to do and both her hands travelled to Kyungwon’s face. She was pushing her closer, wanting to feel more and more and more.

Their night ended just like that. Kissing and making that moment their secret.


End file.
